megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman Zero 3 Modification Cards
are cards created by Capcom in 2004 to be used with the Card e-Reader+ in Rockman Zero 3, which causes modifications in the game, most adding extras to the New Resistance Base. These cards were sold only in Japan, in packets containing five cards for 200 Yen. It's also possible to make the modifications by using a cheat device, which is the only way to unlock them in the American and European versions of the game. List of cards Note: Cards that change the appearance of the same object can't be active at the same time, like the cards that change the design of items, the computer in Ciel's room and the background image of the title screen. Cards 18 and 64 can't be active at the same time. Part 1 Part 2 Character Cards Character cards (キャラクターカード) are cards that don't have an effect, being only for collection. Cards 1 to 10 are from Part 1, and cards 11 to 20 from Part 2. Mega Man Zero Collection In Mega Man Zero Collection, the cards can be obtained in-game in both Japanese and English versions, keeping their original function. The 80 Mod Cards are unlocked by completing the four games individually, 20 cards for each game. The 20 Character Cards are unlocked by completing the Easy Scenario Mode. *Completing Mega Man Zero unlocks the cards 1, 3, 4, 8, 10, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 32, 44 and 49. *Completing Mega Man Zero 2 unlocks the cards 7, 27, 29, 30, 34, 35, 36, 38, 39, 45, 46, 48, 50, 51, 53, 54, 55, 60, 72 and 76. *''Mega Man Zero 3'' unlocks the cards 11, 22, 33, 37, 40, 47, 57, 59, 61, 63, 64, 65, 67, 68, 69, 70, 71, 74, 75 and 78. *''Mega Man Zero 4'' unlocks the cards 2, 5, 6, 9, 12, 25, 28, 31, 41, 42, 43, 52, 56, 58, 62, 66, 73, 77, 79 and 80. Gallery KaizouZero3Part2Box.png|Rockman Zero 3 Kaizou Card Part 2 box. KaizouZero3Part1Pack.png|Rockman Zero 3 Kaizou Card Part 1 pack. KaizouZero3Part2Pack.png|Rockman Zero 3 Kaizou Card Part 2 pack. First line samples File:Z3MC01.jpg| File:Z3MC02.jpg| File:Z3MC03.jpg| File:Z3MC05.jpg| File:Z3MC07.jpg| File:Z3MC08.jpg| File:Z3MC10.jpg| File:Z3MC12.jpg| File:Z3MC16.jpg| File:Z3MC18.jpg| File:Z3MC25.jpg| File:Z3MC29.jpg| File:Z3MC30.jpg| File:Z3MC32.jpg| File:Z3MC38.jpg| Second line samples File:Z3MC45.jpg| File:Z3MC47.jpg| File:Z3MC48.jpg| File:Z3MC50.jpg| File:Z3MC52.jpg| File:Z3MC54.jpg| File:Z3MC55.jpg| File:Z3MC59.jpg| File:Z3MC62.jpg| File:Z3MC63.jpg| File:Z3MC64.jpg| File:Z3MC67.jpg| File:Z3MC69.jpg| File:Z3MC70.jpg| File:Z3MC78.jpg| File:Z3MC80.jpg| Character Cards File:Z3CC04.jpg| File:Z3CC05.jpg| File:Z3CC17.jpg| File:Z3CC19.jpg| ''Mega Man Zero Collection'' samples File:ZCMC03.png File:ZCMC05.png File:ZCMC07.png File:ZCCC08.png File:ZCCC16.png File:ZCCC25.png File:ZCCC29.png File:ZCCC30.png File:ZCCC31.png File:ZCCC45.png File:ZCCC47.png File:ZCCC50.png File:ZCCC59.png File:ZCCC61.png File:ZCCC63.png File:ZCCC64.png File:ZCCC67.png File:ZCCC06.png File:ZCCC17.png File:ZCCC19.png Trivia Mega Man Zero 3 has 40 unused e-Reader effects that increases the power of four Cyber-elves and the health of enemies, suggesting that either additional cards were planned to be released or each set would have 60 cards. External links *Card list and images in Rockman Perfect Memories *[http://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_Zero_3 Mega Man Zero 3 in The Cutting Room Floor] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL1LTsJfhIk Demonstration of modified Rockman Zero 3 in YouTube] Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Cards